


again?

by hanashtro



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, authornims please write more myungbin, myungbin tag deserves more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-11 10:06:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12932979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanashtro/pseuds/hanashtro
Summary: Bin was watching a certain fancam.Again.





	again?

**Author's Note:**

> reference was moonbin’s gif (that was on rocky’s fancam) that went viral. wrote it more than a month ago and posted this on twitter, so if you already saw this somewhere, yep, that’s probably me. again, apologies for any error.

Bin was so absorbed in his phone when Myungjun jumped on the couch and sat beside him.

“Aish, seriously, are you watching Minhyuk’s fancam _again?_ ” the older asked with such discontent.

“Why not? You know I always want to monitor the comments.... _about me_. But good thing people have been noticing Minhyuk’s exceptional moves now.” Bin responded without even throwing a glance at the older.

“You know I can do that too. Even better.” Myungjun then rose from his seat and started showing off his own moves to Bin —whose attention, unfortunately, remained undiverted.

“Hey!” as he throw one of the pillows to the younger. Bin was quick to catch it with his hand.

The younger chuckled, followed by his claim, “You _are_ jealous.” He then put the pillow in his hand behind his head and reclined himself. His long body now occupying the entire couch, with his feet hanging off the other end.

“As if! Huh.” Myungjun replied defensively as he sat back to the couch, the younger’s legs are now on his lap. He continued, “If it weren’t for my name that the fans had missed, you wouldn’t have been smiling then. You should be thankful (to me)”

Bin finally looked at his boyfriend with his closed lips curved upwards. “I am.”

This time he flashed a big smile, teeth visible, eyes instantly turned into crescents. “Come here.” He held his hyung’s hand expecting him to obey, but didn’t.

“I don’t want to.” He’s not even looking at Bin’s direction, but the younger could see him holding back his smile.

“But you want my kiss, don’t you?” Myungjun just shrugged his shoulders. Bin had no choice but to pull his sulky boyfriend’s arm to bring him closer. The moment Myungjun is close enough, Bin gave him a soft kiss on the forehead. “Hmm, there you go.”

Myungjun, although smiling from ear-to-ear now, still wanted to keep his hard-to-get game strong, “Nice try. But not enough. Better if you watch my fancam too.”

And the living room was filled by the sound of their giggles as the couple kept cuddling on the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i hope you /somehow/ enjoyed it. i ship them alot but i sometimes feel like i am alone on this (bc their tag is dry help) so i tried writing lol. somebody help me liven up the myungbin tag pls.
> 
> also, another help. i’m still kinda lost. ao3 hates noobs, i.e. me.


End file.
